


Everything is going to work out just fine

by Clementines



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementines/pseuds/Clementines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi and Sebastian reflect back about the shitty season they've been having so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is going to work out just fine

**Author's Note:**

> This season is being a depressing one.

They’re sitting in Kimi’s hotel room watching some TV crap none of them cares about. The Finn can sense Sebastian’s frustration radiating through the whole place. Kimi doesn’t talk much; he had learned being very young that words are only valued if they shatter silence, otherwise they just lose themselves into an ocean of words that drown each other. If you talk rarely, it seems that what you say is taken much more seriously than if you ramble all day long. It may be stupid and unfair but Kimi has never really care about why things happen preferring to learn how to deal with them. His worship of silence had allowed him to develop an outstanding observation capacity; although not able to concentrate for a long time, nobody could analyze a situation or a person like Kimi Raikkonen did, when cared that is. That’s why, tired of his friend’s silence, he decided to intervene.

“Are you going to stop anytime soon?”

Sebastian turns his head towards the Finn utterly surprised. He had been so immersed in his own thoughts that he hadn’t realize Kimi was not watching the TV anymore but him.

“I don’t get what you mean.”

The Finn sighed and sat up straight. “Cut the crap. Let it go Seb.”

“There’s nothing to let go Kimi.”

“I know you’re one of the most happy and cheery persons in the world but you’re allowed to be mad once in a while.”

“I’m okay.”

“God, if you’re going to talk to me like you talk to the press, the door is right there. And don’t you bother coming back.”

Sebastian watches Kimi with eyes big as saucers. Was he really throwing him out? “Are you kidding me, Kimi? I’m having the shittiest of seasons, nobody cares, most of people are enjoying it and you, my so-called close friend, throw me out of your room?”

Seeing the tears welled up in Seb’s eyes, ready to roll down, makes Kimi want to hug him until he can’t keep any sad thoughts in his blonde head but that is not the point of his strategy. The point is to get Sebastian to open up and, apparently, it’s working. 

“So everything is not so good, is it now?”

Sebastian realizes right then what Kimi has been trying to do and smacks him hard with the first pillow he can find. The Finn, living up to his Iceman’s reputation, remains blank, waiting for him to spill. 

“I don’t know how to handle it, okay?”

“You don’t know to handle what exactly?”

“The team’s behavior!” Sebastian throws his arms up in frustration and Kimi pouts. 

“I’m used to the booing, I’m used to people not liking me and to drivers not talking to me but my team fucking me up? That’s new Kimi and I don’t get it. I’ve won four championships, why are they doing this to me? God, I feel like Mark.”

Kimi can’t help but smirk at the last remark. Life is just a bitch laughing at our expanses, he bitterly thinks. 

“Welcome to my world. Last time Ferrari won a world championship it was with me but they didn’t like me, even back then. They threw me out and now I don’t really know what they’ve taken me back. Not only do I get a shitty car, I seem to be Fernando’s laboratory rat.” 

Sebastian looks at him guiltily and cast his eyes down. “I’m sorry Kimi. Here I am, complaining about my shitty season, as if you were having a better one.”

“Hey, I didn’t say that to make you feel guilty but so you could relate to me. I get you Seb, you can talk to me.”

Sebastian nods at him and smiles slightly. If someone had told him at the beginning of his F1 adventure that he would be snubbed by most of the drivers but dearly protected by the coolest one of them, aka Kimi Raikkonen, he would have laughed. Nobody believed it at first; Sebastian remembers the faces of awe upon the tenderness the Iceman reserved for him, the surprised gasps upon the full smiles Sebastian could get out of him. They were so different but somehow they had clicked instantly. Everything was uncomplicated with Kimi: if he had something to say, he did, end of the story. Sebastian wasn’t much more complicated either. 

“Thanks Kimi.”

“At the end of the day you’re still the one that has four titles and that can achieve even more even if it pisses off Red Bull, Fernando and the rest of the world. If they don’t want you anymore, you just leave, okay?”

Sebastian nods and envies the Finn’s capacity to discredit 99% of the problems by demonstrating how easy they are to solve. 

“Don’t you ever get bothered by something sometime?”

Kimi shrugs and smiles. “I do but then I ask myself how important it is or what I can do to change it and, half of the time, the answers stop me from worrying any longer.”

Sebastian whished he was more like Kimi sometimes. He lies back on the couch and plop his legs on Kimi. 

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What are you going to do?”

The Finn shrugs, showing no emotions. “I don’t know. We’ll see how the season ends then if they want me to leave, I’ll leave.”

Sebastian sits up as fast as he can. “No way in hell Kimi. You aren’t retiring anytime soon.”

Kimi laughs at Sebastian’s expression, convinced it is the one of a boy whose favorite toy is been taken away from him. “I’m getting old, Seb.”

“Bullshit. Don’t you want another title?”

“Sure, but it’s not the end of the world if I don’t get it, you know? I proved them I could do it and that’s all I needed. I want to have fun and if this stops being fun, then I stop it.”

Sebastian vehemently shakes his head. “Not now, we’ve still got one dream to cover.”

Kimi looks down at him, expectantly. 

“Racing for the same team!”

Kimi’s laugh soon fills the room and Sebastian can’t stop himself from thinking how utterly beautiful that sound is. Kimi’s still so fresh, so innocent in moments like this, a mischievous schoolboy Sebastian would do anything to make laugh.

“And end up as Lewis and Nico?”

Sebastian snorts indignantly at the comparison. “That would never happen to us. We’re the real deal.”

Kimi smiles and lets his hand wander into Sebastian’s. In moments like this he wishes he’d never had to quit F1 as long as the German is around. Life, however, may have other plans in line for him; he is, after all, getting a baby and that may be more fun than to put up with Ferrari’s bullshit one more season. 

Sebastian’s fingers start tracing patterns onto Kimi’s hand and he has to remind himself that Kimi isn’t his to caress. He tries to ignore the feeling in the pit of the stomach that has only grown stronger since he met the Finn, more than a decade ago, because it is not a welcomed one. He has Hannah, Kimmi has Minttu, and they have babies and live in a homophobic world anyway. Plus, it’s not as if the Iceman would reciprocate his stupid feelings. Formula 1, therefore, is the only thing they have and he’s not willing to lose that. He’s not willing to lose Kimi so he squeezes his hand and smiles at him when he says that: “Everything is going to work out just fine.”

He doesn’t really believe it but it has to work out, right? It’s not like they have many options left. The Finn nods and reciprocates the German’s gesture with a smile he reserves only for his loved ones, or for when he’s drunk, and answers that “Yes, everything is going to work out just fine.” Even though he’s seriously thinking about retiring a year sooner than expected, even though nobody can tell how long will the Mercedes’ supremacy keep going or if Sebastian will be able to go back to his happy winning self. But for now, as they both stare back at the TV feigning to watch some dumb shit and holding hands as if it’s the most normal thing to do in the world, Sebastian doesn’t need to know all of that.


End file.
